And To Think, I Almost Missed The Beauty That Is You
by 50shadesof.Redd
Summary: if you think that someone isn't your type at first glance. You may just want to look again. Femslash! (::DISCLAIMER::) I do not own Paget Brewster or Mariska Hargitay. I just follow them on twitter like other crazy obsessed fans. Lol. One–Shot.


She stares at me through thick lashes as i wait for my drink at the bar. She smiles and takes a sip of her drink. She casually dips her tongue into the drink, takes an ice cube into her mouth, swirls it around her mouth and gracefully lets it fall back into the glass.

By this time I'm bored with the show. _I've seen this many times before. All chicks ever see in me is great sex or eye candy. _I start to walk away from the bar and I can feel her piercing my back with her eyes.

I turn around and smile at her. She smiles back and approaches me. "So, did you like what you've seen?" She asks seductively. "I've seen better." I reply with a fake yawn. A look of slight hurt enters her eyes but she quickly laughs it off. _Her laugh is breathtaking._

"I'm Olivia by the way. I'm new to this kind of thing, I thought this was what was done here. Maybe you can show me different."

She seems sincere enough, but I'm still not interested. I notice she's still looking at me, so I extent my hand. "I'm Emily." She steps closer to me and shakes my hand. Her hand feels warm and inviting, But, I'm just not feeling her. I don't want to be rude, so I place my hand in my bag and pull out a business card. "Here's my number, if you want you can call me." That is all I say before walking away.

_In a just a few seconds she will brisk walk over to me, tell me she isn't the 'calling' type, but would definitely like a 'good time' for the night._ Sure enough, she heads my way. I shake my head angrily. _I knew she was no different. All women are the same. _When she reaches me she wraps an arm around my waist and asks me for a dance._Wait, rewind, a dance? With me? No sexual gestures? No sloppy nibble on my ear? Just a dance? Hmm, this is new to me._

"Sure, we can dance. But I should warn you, I have two left feet." _Did I just joke with a stranger? An interesting stranger. __But a stranger none the less. _How dorky am I? "That's great because I have two right feet._" _ Olivia jokes back. _ahh, so I'm not the only nerdy one_. _This might just be interesting after all._

We reach the dance floor and start dancing. For the first time tonight, I actually get a good look at her. She stands 5'6, with light brown hair, and the most beautiful almond shaped dark brown eyes I've ever looked into. Not too much make up, yet enough to scream 'I'm fierce'. I allow my eyes to further travel down her body. What I see makes my mouth dry instantly.  
She is wearing a thin low cut dark blue t-shirt under a crisp leather jacket. Form fitting black skinny jeans and Black heel boots. One gold bracelet, Two sets of gold earrings, and a 23k gold necklace.  
I proceed to inspect her body and notice a slight bulge at her hip. To the naked eye, it may pass it for a phone clip. But I _am_ a profiler after all.

I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear. "You're a cop." She looks at me shocked but quickly recovers and shoots back "So are you."

I stare at this beautiful woman in awe. It usually takes for me to take off my shirt before women come to that conclusion. She steps closer to me and wraps her arms around my back. "Shall we have this dance?" She asks. I try to reply, but all I could do is nod my head. She pulls me a bit closer and lays her head on my shoulder. Instantly, I wrap my arms around her waist. My pulse races. _Who is this woman? She's not your average 'run of the mill, lets have sex and never see each other again' type of lady...so I mean who is she?_

A few songs play through and I must admit, I'm having a great time. Reluctantly she releases me to answer her phone. "Benson. Yes, Captain I'll be right down." She looks at me with sad eyes and tells me she has to leave. The words "you could make it up to me over dinner next Friday night." come out of my mouth before I even have a chance to think. "I'll be there." She says with a charming smiles. _Her Smile is breathtaking._

she hands me her business card while sticking mine in the chest pocket of her jacket. I walk her out to her car and proceed to mine. I had the most amazing time tonight.

_And to think, I almost missed the beauty that is you..._


End file.
